Realisation
by Kindle-the-Stars
Summary: Fic inspired by the oh-so-wonderful Pika-La-Cynique on DeviantART, on her GND comics, page four to be specific ... Jareth and Sarah are trapped in an elevator which 'conviently' broke down ... oneshot


**little bit of explaination needed on this one. This is fanfiction of fanart of fanart ... Inspired by the o-so-wonderful Pika-La-Cynique and her epic GND comics, particularly the forth one for this fic, which can be found here - .com/art/GirlsNextDoor04-Realization-74816801**

**Seriously, if you are a labyrinth fan (which i am assuming you are, why else are you searching in this fandom?) the you MUST go and check her out, she rocks!**

**But if you cant be bothered (your loss) then here is the lowdown you need for this fic - Sarah has just moved into a new apartment which she is sharing with Christine Daae from Phantom of the Opera, unawear that Jareth, the smexy Goblin King lives just downstairs with the Phantom himself. **

**And now they are stuck in an elevator together ...**

* * *

Balancing her grocery bag on one leg, Sarah Williams freed an arm to press the button of the elevator. She had only been living in her new building with Christine a few days, and was grateful that this one had an elevator service at all – even if it was a bit temperamental at times.

Just as she stepped inside, listening to the tinny elevator music, a voice called out from down the hall.

"Ah, excuse me! Could you hold the lift, please?" a man said, his face hidden behind the stack of boxes he was carrying.

"Oh" she said, surprised. "Sure thing." She pressed the 'hold' button with a single finger.

"Thank you, miss," the man said gratefully, stepping in beside her.

"No problem," she replied, smiling at the adorable British accent. "Going up?"

"Yes. Third floor, please." The boxes shifted slightly as the man adjusted his grip on them. His long fingered hands were encased in supple black leather gloves that matched his boots.

Granted, all Sarah could see of the man behind the boxes he carried was his legs, but she was still willing to flirt – she certainly didn't have men with legs like that at her old building.  
Looking up at him from under her eyelashes as the doors slid shut, she smiled coyly. "I suppose I should say hi – I've just moved in here, I'm -"

"-Sarah?!"

"_**You?!**_" she shrieked, an automatic reaction as she noticed the face behind the boxes – the inhuman, angular, aristocratic, _achingly familiar_ face.

She backed away, disturbed by the intensity of Jareth's dark, mismatched gaze as he looked at her with a mixture of surprise, elation, obvious lust, and what could only be described as smug satisfaction.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?!" she demanded, unable to retreat further due to the elevator wall pressed against her back – wasn't it just _peachy_ that her big reunion with her childhood nemesis would happen in a damn _enclosed space_ where she couldn't escape?

"Ow," Jareth said mildly, raising a gloved hand to touch his fey, pointed ears as if she had hurt him. "Could you please not shout in confined spaces?" he asked, flicking his wrist so that a crystal appeared on his palm.

Sarah eyed it nervously as he effortlessly passed it from one hand to another. Noticing her expression, he smirked and dropped the crystal beneath the boxes – which suddenly started floating.

_Bastard_, she thought venomously, remembering the hours it had taken to lug all of her boxes into her new apartment.

"Now," Jareth said, leaning casually against the levitating boxes. "I happen to live here," he explained patiently. "With that pillock Eric."

"_**You**_ live here _**too**_?!" she asked, keeping her back pressed against the humming wall of the elevator.

The Goblin King smiled smugly, revealing his too-sharp teeth. "Aaah, _you're_ Christine's new roommate …" His smirk deepened until he looked like a cat that had got into the creamery, and he leaned disconcertingly towards her. "Isn't that just the strangest … _coincidence_?" he practically purred.

"Coinc_idence_?!" she repeated with angry scepticism. Coincidence my ass, she thought, more like a certain glitter addled _someone_ determinedly trying to ruin her life by stalking her in tight trousers.

Jareth, with that infuriating, smug half-smile on his lips that revealed just a flash of teeth, simply made a show of adjusting his gloves and didn't reply.

"Ugh, this is a fucking nightmare!" Sarah yelled, dropping her bag of groceries. "How is this even poss-?"

Her words were cut off as the elevator gave a _clonk_. The lights flickered, and then died, plunging them into darkness. "What?" she muttered to herself, blinking at her sudden blindness.

The elevator _clonked_ again, and then came to a decided halt. Even the music had stopped mid-track.

Jareth was silent.

"Please tell me that was not the elevator breaking down just now." Sarah said in a small voice.

"Oh dear …" Jareth said in a silky soft voice that was utterly devoid of sympathy and positively humming with male satisfaction. "The freakish coincidences just keep piling up, don't they?"

"Ugh, it's not _fair_!" she yelled, pounding the wall she was leaning against with her fist. "Elevator, you have no power over me!"

Jareth's musical chuckle floated towards her from the darkness.

Suddenly, with no warning at all, she felt gloved hands around her waist, pushing her fully against the wall. She gave a small squeak of protest as she felt the entire length of his body pressed flush against her own.

The entire length.

Of his body.

And damn, those tight trousers he wore did not do the – uh, _crown jewels_, justice.

"_Wrong_," Jareth breathed in her ear, his hot breath positively scalding her throat, an unmistakable note of amusement in his voice – no doubt at her squirming against him. His mouth dipped down to place an open mouthed kiss on her neck, and he deviously rolled his hips against her.

"Move it or lose it, Jareth," she snarled, gritting her teeth against the sensations that were racking her treacherous body.

She felt the breath of his laugh blow over her throat where he had kissed her, and he nipped the skin there with his sharp teeth, just hard enough to leave a mark.

"Oh precious, I most certainly would like to _move it_," he breathed, the hands at her waist slowly moving up her body. "Though in these circumstances, the best position would be for you to wrap your legs around my-"

"Back off, your Royal Tightness," she hissed, shoving him in the chest until he stepped back. Cool air rushed into the places warmed by his body, making her shiver slightly.

"Still a stubborn little girl," he chuckled, invisible in the pitch black of the elevator.

"Don't you _little girl_ me, Goblin King," Sarah huffed, straightening her clothes. _Especially not after you just tried to feel me up and blatantly sexually harassed me_, she thought venomously. "I'm not some naïve fifteen year old tripping my way through your Labyrinth anymore."

"Hmm," Jareth said, that single syllable positively dripping with innuendo and assumptions and wicked, _adult_ things she would never let him do.

No really, she wouldn't.

"I can see that," Jareth continued, his voice carrying a lilting, musical note. "You really have grown up, Sarah."

She opened her mouth to retort hotly, and then something clicked.

"You can _see_ that?" she repeated incredulously. "It's pitch black in here."

"Call it being owl-eyed," he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

She stared in his general direction. The idea of him being able to see her when she couldn't see him at all made her feel oddly … vulnerable.

"But," he continued, no doubt reading her expression with his_ owl eyes_. "Since I am so _generous_…"

She blinked as soft light suddenly filled the tiny compartment of the elevator. Jareth had conjured another crystal, this one admitting a faint, unmistakably sultry glow as he let it glide over his gloved fingers.

"Neat trick," Sarah said, her eyes focused on the hypnotic movements of the crystal.

"Thank you," he said, letting the crystal roll to the very tip of his finger where, instead of falling, it hung suspended in midair, casting light into every corner.

She lifted her gaze from the crystal to his face, and saw that he was watching her. Uncomfortable, she looked away, her eyes landing on the panel of buttons.

"There has to be some kind of alarm button here," she mused out loud, examining them all.

"You think so?" Jareth asked, looking far too at ease from his side of the elevator, leaning once more against his magically levitating boxes.

Ignoring him, she discovered a little cupboard beneath the buttons containing an emergency phone.

"Ah ha!" she said, lifting it triumphantly off its cradle.

Jareth merely lifted an eyebrow.

She put the phone to her ear and was dismayed not to hear a dial tone. She tried pressing a few buttons, even banging the phone against the wall, but it refused to work.

"The phone is dead," she muttered angrily. "So much for it being an _emergency_ phone."

"And you are not going to try and fix the lift yourself?" Jareth asked smoothly, examining the fit of his gloves.

She narrowed her eyes at him, sensing some sort of verbal trap. "Don't be ridiculous."

"And there are no dwarves or beasts to bully or blackmail your way into soliciting help?" He sighed tragically. "What a pity."

"Bite me, Goblin King," she snapped.

"You want me to do so again?" he asked delightedly, a fiendish glint in his eye as he stared at the love-bite on her neck, stepping towards her. "Gladly, precious."

"Go to hell," she retorted childishly, covering up the mark on her neck with her hand – well done Sarah, way to show him you've grown up.

"You mean the Underground?" he smirked, taking another step. "I _could_ simply transport myself away, but that would leave you all on your own with only a pile of glitter for company."

"I think I would prefer that," she muttered.

Jareth laughed, mischief dancing in his mismatched eyes, "If my company is so distressing for you, you could simply use _I wish_ …"

She gave him a sharp look. "I could do that? Wish the elevator to work?"

"You're the one with _certain powers_," he pointed out, giving her a devilish sharp toothed grin. "Just say your right words …"

She glared at him exasperatedly. "Let me guess, that wish comes with a loop-hope that makes me stay in the Labyrinth for thirteen hours, or something else equally villainous?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Jareth said reproachfully, reaching out a gloved hand to touch her cheek.

"You have no power over me!" she snapped, slapping his hand away.

"Still reciting old lines, Sarah?" he asked, looking wickedly amused at her frustrated expression. "Don't tell me you actually thought that would work? That I would huff and puff and vanish in a swirl of glitter and feathers?"

"One can live and hope," she said in a tight voice.

"Indeed, one can," he said softly, his eyes very serious as they bored onto hers.

Unsettled by his intent, oddly sombre expression, she fidgeted with the hem of her sweater, no longer meeting his eyes.

Searching for something to do, she bent down and began to repack her shopping into the brown paper bag, having dropped it while she was yelling earlier. Jareth flicked a gloved finger, and everything flew miraculously back into the bag.

Back on familiar ground – him aggravating her – she staggered to her feet rubbing the dust off her knees. "You know, you could have done that _before_ I bent down."

"I know," he smirked at her. "Though I must say I did enjoy the view."

Sarah glanced down at her chest and realised that when she had bent down she had given the Goblin King a clear view of her cleavage.

"Wait a minute," she said, thinking of the way he had just magically sorted her things. "If you're so powerful, can't you get the elevator working again yourself?"

"Of course I could," he said arrogantly.

Sarah gaped at him, her eyes bugging. "Then why don't you?"

"And cut our charming reunion short?" He shook his head, as if she had just said something utterly ridiculous. "Why on earth would I do that?"

Practically snarling at the thought that he had kept her confined in here even a second longer than necessary, she took a threatening step towards him. "So help me Jareth, if you don't start this elevator _right now_, I will-"

"I'll do it if you say please," he said, looking like he was enjoying himself far too much.

"No, I will not -"

"I _was_ going to demand a kiss in exchange, but was trying to be generous," he drawled, then sighed, his eyes hooded. "Sarah, I ask for so little."

She chewed her lip for a moment debating internally. Surely a twinge of wounded pride was better than being stuck in an enclosed space with the Goblin King.

"Will you – please – start the elevator?" she asked grudgingly.

Jareth grinned his sharp-tooth grin at her and conjured a crystal with a flick of his wrist. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?" he asked teasingly, tossing the crystal at the ceiling of the elevator, which instantly hummed back to life, moving again with a jerk.

"Okay, _that_ was pretty cool," she conceded, blinking as the lights flicked back to life.

"How easily impressed you are by simple parlour tricks," he said, shaking his head in mild dismay, and then gave her a wicked smile. "I can't wait to see your reaction when I-"

"Let's cut that sentence off there, shall we?" she interrupted briskly. "I don't want to know anything about what you do with those _crystal balls_ of yours."

"Are you sure about that?" he said, lifting a challenging eyebrow.

"Positive," she said firmly.

"_Such_ a pity," he said, though there was an unmistakable smile on his face.

The elevator rattled to a halt and the doors opened with a faint ding.

"This is my floor," Jareth said. Before she could stop him, he seized her hand and placed a gentle, lingering kiss on her knuckles. "Until next time, Sarah."

"Until next time, Goblin King," she said, pulling her hand back. "I'd say it's been a pleasure, but frankly it hasn't."

"So cruel," he breathed, stepping out of the elevator with his levitating boxes floating along side him. "I'll make you see reason, I promise you that, precious thing."

"You can try, Goblin King," she said, wondering what stunt he would pull next as the elevator doors started to slide closed.

A gloved hand shot out, grabbing the door to hold it open. "Oh, and Sarah?" he said, leaning his weight against the sliding door so that he loomed over her, smirking. "Welcome to the building."

* * *

**Bet you wanna check out GND now, huh? ;)**

**or just review, whichever ... **


End file.
